


持续跌落 Keep Falling

by Puelche



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生贺，Best wishes for you！PWP一发完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	持续跌落 Keep Falling

Healy把March从树坑里拉出来。刚下过一场暴雨，还没来得及填的坑里全是水。在爬上来的时候，左脚的皮鞋被不幸地卡在黏糊糊的坑壁上，两人都不打算捞它。实话说，Healy不太理解March哪怕是在不出门的周末也要穿西装外套的习惯， _职业素养_ ，March这么说过。现在他的“职业素养”已经湿透了，并且大半都沾着黄色的稀泥。

“你的样子看着真 _恶心_ 。”Holly趴在窗口，毫不留情地嫌弃道。

“嘿，你应该庆幸你老爸没有摔断颈椎！”March使劲挥掉手上的土块，它们粘在手指间，看起来像蹼。

“那样会很好，”Healy弹走夹克上的泥巴，“或许可以让你没机会再从什么地方摔下去。”

March背着女儿的方向对Healy做了个“操你”的手势。

 

当Healy在浴室里扯下March脏兮兮的裤子时，March后悔得想撅断中指。

他常有把事情推向不可预料之处的能力，如果说所有的意外都是礼物，那么March无疑每天都在给自己过生日。今天也确实是他的生日，Holly在店里定制了一块巨大的绿色蛋糕，看起来就像是流行游戏里的 _邪恶能量_ 。“生日快乐，爸爸。”Holly给了他一个亲吻。然后蛋糕游戏里Healy向他扔来一串可笑的红色毛球，他做了个夸张的接球动作然后不小心撞到了窗口。于是这下Healy明白March是怎么摔的——不，更不明白了。

Healy原以为侦探都会更加稳重，而不是时不时发出像小姑娘踢到脚趾般的尖叫，这总让Healy想喂他吃拳头，事实上，March吃过不少，也 _试图_ 回敬过。每次他们能够顺利完成任务是彻底的奇迹——这并不全是讽刺，虽然上帝给了这个人在各种小事上伤到自己的天赋，但在搞出各种鸡飞狗跳的乱子间隙忽然表现出的靠谱让Healy颇为吃惊，这种感觉像是与一台满是雪花的电视为伴，它总令你烦躁得不停敲打后盖，然后在节目开奖时恢复正常并告诉你 _中了头彩_ ——事情的发展就和March在西装外套下穿短袖花衬衫一般诡异而又合理。莫名其妙的好运总能在最后关头让他们化险为夷，就像是补偿他们在各种琐事上栽的那些同样莫名其妙的跟头。Healy简直快要相信世界上一定存在着什么见鬼的 _守恒律之神_ ，对信仰它的教众说什么“当神给你一个漂亮的大泳池，他也就一定会在里面扔满烟屁股”之类的鬼话。

他们还没在浴室做过。作为老派的中年人，稳当的床和沙发是更好的选择，而不是这种随时都能滑一跤的湿乎乎小房间，但Healy突然觉得尝试年轻人的玩法也不错，毕竟现在他们还没有到不小心跌倒就被拉到医院的年龄。然而March紧绷得像一只反应过激的松鼠，以坚决—— _其实也没那么坚决_ ——的口吻拒绝道：

“不，不！”他指着自己擦伤的膝盖，“我受伤了！Holly也还在，你不能——”

Healy耸耸肩：“你可以选择的当轻松的那个，至于Holly，她已经看过AV了，是个性虐三人片。”

March瞪大了双眼：“你他妈给Holly看了什——”

“不是我。下次在水缸里追美人鱼的时候记得先替孩子找好托管教师，”客厅传来大门关上的声音。Healy顿了顿，“看，Holly比你想象的机灵。” 他把March沾满泥水的衣服剥下来扔向门口，天啊，这家伙的四角裤丑的要命。

March有些懊丧地靠在浴室瓷砖墙上，任由Healy帮他冲洗身体，恍惚中理解了当年老妈从他的床底摸出色情杂志时的心情：

“管他的，操。”

 

把March撸硬花了比平时更多的时间，要讨好一个失落的父亲的老二并不太容易。但Healy是个经验丰富的老手，让March舒服得直喘气和揍他同样熟练——尽管这个人的喘气更像是短促的抽泣，最开始的日子里Healy还以为对方是在 _边哭边干_ ——很快March便在他的手里释放了。Healy的手很大，关节坚硬，适于揍掉某人的牙齿或让下巴脱臼，但手心的温度实在适合让March的老二颤抖着吐出白色的精液。

“嘿，这次我不想操你。”March从释放后的晕眩中缓过神，朝Healy蹬了蹬腿，“受伤之前你根本不知道做一个动作要用到多少肌肉。”

March还在叽叽咕咕地念叨，Healy二话不说将他按在洗手台上，从背后直接插了进去。行动比说话有效——这是他从打手生涯和那该死的婚姻里学到的最重要的收获。他按着March脊背上擦伤和撞青的痕迹，引得对方发出尖声的咒骂，后来随着律动咒骂渐渐化成了模糊不清的哼唧。

March被顶得全身瘫软，要是有一块大蛋糕他就能躺在上面瘫成奶油，Healy的节奏并不激烈，但足够让他意识飞上迷迷糊糊的云端，直到爬上和Healy共同的高潮，射出来的瞬间他感觉自己从长得没有他妈的尽头的过山车轨道顶端跌下。见鬼，他不是早就过了去游乐园庆祝生日的年龄了吗？

Healy退了出去，精液从March的穴口流出沿着大腿直滑到脚踝。

“ _Fuck._ ”March挣扎向着肩后再次比出中指。

“Hmm. ”Healy把喷头对准March，将冷水开到最大：“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, you idiot.”

一声巨大的尖叫。

坐在大门台阶上的Holly决定去找Jessica。

去他爸爸的生日。

 

—END—


End file.
